


thought you were just passing through

by ariadne_odair



Series: might get scraped [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: “Robert,” Liv says quietly. She’s slumped in her seat, head lent against the window. “Yeah?” “Don’t get mad at me for askin’,” Liv says slowly, “but how did you know you liked boys? Like, as well as girls.”Liv and Robert have a heart to heart. (And go to McDonalds.) - Please don't put my works on GoodReads or any other external sites! -





	

Liv kicks her feet up on the dash. “Can we stop at McDonalds?”

“Unless you’re planning on cleaning my car, get your feet off the dash.”

“We could get mozzarella dippers.”

“Feet off the dash, Olivia.”

Liv swings her feet down with a disgusted grunt. Robert smiles a little despite himself. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail and she’s in her footie kit from the afterschool club. He picks her up from football practise most of the time, and he’s gotten used to it, forty five minutes of dark roads and Liv pretending she doesn’t like Little Mix’s new song.

“Please, Robert, I’m starving,” Liv moans. “Forgot my lunch card today, didn’t I? I’ll pay.”

Robert frowns at him. “You should have just called one of us, I would have dropped it off.”

Liv rolls her eyes. “Yeah, because I want brother’s boyfriend to drop my lunch off like I’m a three year old. That’s only slightly better than if Aaron did it.” 

“Awe, were you embarrassed?” Robert laughs, reaching out to pinch her cheek and laughing harder when she smacks it away. “Look at your little face.”

“Hilarious,” Liv snaps. “Fine. I’ll just starve away.”

She actually crosses her arms and pouts at him, and Robert laughs as he puts the car in gear. He throws his phone onto Liv’s lap. “Fine, but we’re only getting mozzarella dippers. You literally live in a pub. And text your brother and ask what he wants.”

“What’s your password?”

“Nice try but it’s already unlocked.”

“Is your background really a picture of you and Aaron?”

“Shut up, Liv.”

“Oh my god, I am going to go see what he’s saved in your phone as.”

 _“Liv, shut up._ ” 

“Aaron, with one heart, how respectable - _why am I saved as Olivia_?” 

Liv says they have to go through the drive through because they might see some of her friends. She also eats all her mozzarella dippers then eats half of Robert’s, but he pretends he doesn’t notice.  
It’s dark on the way back, winter night drawing in. Liv’s quiet, fiddling with the radio station. Robert will have to sort it out before he leaves for work tomorrow. He doesn’t change the station when he’s driving now, doesn’t even like turning the air conditioning now. It’s like he’s a learner driver again, keeping his hands stuck on the wheel.

“Robert,” Liv says quietly. She’s slumped in her seat, head leant against the window. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t get mad at me for askin’,” Liv says slowly, “but how did you know you liked boys? Like, as well as girls.” 

Robert does glance at her then, startled at the question. “What?” 

Liv bites her bottom lip. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Robert says quickly, even though he’s not sure if it actually is. It’s just an instinctive reply - he doesn’t want Liv to think she can’t ask things, can’t talk to him about stuff. Which is new and alarming. “I just - just didn’t expect the question.” 

Liv still looks unsure. “Because I asked Aaron, right, about how he knew he was gay. And then I asked him how you knew, and he said you weren’t gay, you were bisexual, and that I should be asking you about it. anyway”

Robert exhales slowly. They’re coming up to a roundabout and he slows down way before the sign, even though they’ve got a while to go.

“But Aaron also said you might not want to talk about it, so I shouldn’t push ya.” Liv looks at him sheepishly. “Um, sorry for pushing you.” 

“It’s okay.” Robert swallows, throat tight. “I just - I don’t talk about this with Aaron, well not since the - I - “ 

He breaks off. It’s silent in the car, and he can feel Liv’s eyes burning into his skull. Robert feels like he’s on fine ice, every step a splinter, every exhale a cue for everything to shatter. He doesn’t know how to talk about this, can’t even talk to his fiance about it, not unless they’re in a sinking car apparently - 

“Look you can,” Robert blurts, the words tumbling out. “You can like whoever you want, okay? Girls, boys, girls and boys, girls then boys just - be yourself. Be happy.” 

It’s so quiet after his outburst. Robert can hear the harsh edge of his breathing. His cheeks are  
burning. 

Liv clears her throat. “Do you want a mozzarella dipper?” 

A small hand bumps his arm gently. “It’s the last one.” 

Robert holds out a hand. “Give it here then.” 

“Soft,” Liv mumbles, and once he’s shoved it into his mouth, she squeezes his hand, palm tiny in his.

 

 

-

 

 

Robert tugs his shirt off as he gets ready for bed. He pulls his pyjama shirt over his shirt, grinning stupidly as he glances at his wedding ring. The door creaks, Aaron wandering in, and Robert puts his hand down hastily.

“Liv wants a puppy,” Aaron announces, yawning widely. “Don’t get her one.” 

Robert snorts, pulling the covers back. “Yeah, because I want another irritating animal that I’ll be providing for for the next ten years.” 

“Yeah, ‘suppose you are quite irritating.” 

Robert gives him the middle finger and climbs into  bed. He rolls over so he's facing the wall, unable to see Aaron but able to hear the rustling of clothes being dropped on the floor. 

“Heard you and Liv had a heart to heart today,” Aaron says, voice low and honey sweet. 

Robert closes his eyes. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, mate.” 

The bed dips and then a warm body slides in behind him. Soft lips press kisses to his shoulder, and Robert arches his neck and shivers when Aaron kisses that spot under his jaw that drives Robert crazy.

“I love you,” Aaron whispers when Robert turns over to face him, Robert leans in to kiss him, smooth and easy, like coming home.

“I mean, chihuahuas are kind of cute,” Robert mumbles when they break apart, and definitely doesn’t squeal like a teenage girl when Aaron drags him under the covers.


End file.
